Alas Impuras
by Lucifer de Arya
Summary: Los personajes de Vampire Knigth no me pertenecen Historia alterna de vampiros demonios y los pecados capitales. YAOI SLASH CHICOXCHICO HOMOERÓTICA. SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA NO LEEAS.
1. 1- Entre Lavanda y Rosas Rojas

Asociación de cazadores:

—Feder, no puedes hablar en serio– Yagari miro con dureza al presidente y a los cazadores reunidos cada uno de alto rango como él.

—Nunca he hablado mas en serio Yagari,– Richard Feder se puso de pie y miro por la ventana ya amanecía estaba cansado y por lo visto Yagari era el único con la fuerza y energía para seguir discutiendo.

—Debe haber otro modo... Zero...

—Zero es como un hijo para ti lo mismo que Ichiru para Cross, pero deben entender que ellos son poderosos y peligrosos, mayormente Zero. Ichiru aun no a mostrado indicios de descontrolarse.

—Zero es más poderoso que Ichiru– dijo Yagari cruzado de brazos.

—Por eso mismo llegamos a esta conclusión.– suspiro Feder —Cross y tú seguirán siendo los guardianes directamente, pero tú y Zero se mudaran a la Academia Cross.

—En eso no tengo problema– dijo el cazador pelinegro —Lo otro es lo que me preocupa... Zero no lo aceptara.

—Por eso msmo ninguno de los dos lo sabrán hasta que ya no tengan mas opción.

Cross miro a Yagari con intensidad después de tanto tiempo volverían a convivir juntos... Habían sido buenos amigos hacia años.

—Buenos días, caballeros– una suave pero profunda voz masculina los sobresalto.

—Bienvenido, Kaname– saludo Feder.

—¡Kaname!– dijo Cross con alegría ganándose una mirada asesina de Yagari.

—El hecho de que este aquí me hace suponer que a aceptado mi propuesta para ayudarnos a cuidar de nuestro apreciado Zero.– tercio Feder con una sonrisa.

—Si. Quiero que mis intenciones como las de mi clan queden claras.

—Y ¿qué más aparte de sangre puede desear un depredador asesino como tú, sanguijuela?

Aquella voz inesperada sobresalto un poco a los presentes excepto a Yagari y Kuran que se quedó mirando al recién llegado.

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió aquella imponente presencia, esa voz, no podía pertenecer a un ser terrenal.

Esa voz era... como campanillas doradas al viento y su ser entero era simplemente irreal.

Su cabello plateado, su piel blanca, sus ojos refugian en su tonalidad amatista.

En su largo y delgado cuello corrompiendo la tersa y pura piel un tatuaje de cruz con espadas.

¡Perfecto!

Era eso simplemente perfecto.

Incluso ese penetrante olor a lavanda y fresas silvestres que picoteaba en mi nariz.

Dejo a Kaname con un atisbo de satisfacción.

Zero no estaba en mejor posición.

¿Quien era? ¿Por qué olía tan jodidamente bien?

Era alto esbelto, con aquel cabello castaño del color del chocolate y penetrantes ojos borgoña que lo analizaban.

*¡Genial, Zero!* pensó con sorna

*El primer ser que llamaba tu atención y tenia que ser un chupasangre.*

Incluso su aroma no era como el de los vampiros que solía destrozar era... atrayente...

Rosas rojas y brisa de primavera! Con un ligero toque de chocolate amargo...

*¡¡¡Es un maldito vampiro, Zero!!!!

¡¡¡No el desayuno!!!

¿¿¡¡Que mierda te pasaba en la cabeza!!??* los pensamientos del peliplata era un caos.

—Me alegro que llegaras Zero– dijo Feder —Te presento a Kaname Kuran, el sera tu nuevo "compañero." Kaname; él, es Kiryuu Zero que como ya lo notó tiene una terrible falta de modales.

Zero miro con ojos asesinos a Feder que suspiro, era demasiado parecido a Yagari.

—Estas de broma ¿no?

—No– dijo Yagari para aplacar a su discípulo y salvar el cuello de Feder, seria una molestia buscar nuevo presidente.

—Me niego.

—Sabia que dirías eso– dijo Feder —¡Esta bien! Kaien, por favor.

Cross se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de Kaname y Feder el de Zero.

Los chicos no entendieron aquello hasta que vieron sus muñecas en la de Kaname residía un aro plateado y en el de Zero uno idéntico pero dorado.

Ambos brazaletes tenían runas negras y Zero reconoció el sello de sus padres.

—¿¿¡¡Qué demonios!!!??– Zero no quería creer que... Trató de quitarse el brazalete pero era imposible y si era lo que se temía...

Sus ojos cambiaron a un profundo color dorado y una aterradora aura se dejo sentir congelando todo a su paso.

—Zero– habló Yagari con los dientes castañando por el frío.

Pero otra aura se dejo sentir igual de poderosa pero que contrarrestaba el gélido ataque.

Kaname tenia los ojos rojos cual rubís.

Zero se sorprendió un poco, no había tenido jamás un oponente capaz de soportar su aura.

Se relajó un poco aquel vampiro era interesante.

—¿Qué es esto?- dijo Kaname elevando su muñeca y dejando ver el aro plateado.

—Son los Aros de Hades– dijo Kaien.

—¿Es que están dementes? ¡Usar esto! Después de...– Zero bajo la cabeza. —La última vez casi aniquilan a los humanos...

—Zero, es por tu bien– Yagari acaricio el cabello de el chico y Kaname reprimió un gruñido —Si te descontrolas de nuevo incluso podrías morir...

—Solo tienes miedo de decirle a mi padre que morí– dijo Zero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—La verdad es que no.– Yagari sonrió. —Tu padre no me preocupa tanto como decirle a tu "madre" que no pudimos cuidar de ti.

Zero soltó una sonora risotada ante aquel comentario. Kaname se quedo embobado viendo al peliplata.

—Contestando a tu pregunta Kaname.– dijo Cross mirándolo —Los aros de Hades, es magia antigua por llamarlo de algún modo. Esos brazaletes, mantendrán a Zero y a ti unidos a 11 metros de distancia mínimo...

—Yo no acepte esto. ¿Que pasara cuando este en la academia o en el consejo...? o con mi prometida...

Zero frunció el ceño. Kaname se arrepintió enseguida.

—Podrá ser un poco incomodo al principio, pero ante el Consejo puede decir que Zero es su guardaespaldas.– dijo Cross sin notar la asesina mirada de Zero y Yagari.

—Y con Yuuki, se que ella comprenderá.

—O puedo eliminarla– dijo con burla Zero.

Todos en la sala lo miraron sombríos.

Zero rodó los ojos y bufo.

—¿Y qué pasará si nos alejamos a más de los 11 metros?– dijo Kaname.

—Bueno, primero sentirás un ligero dolor en el brazo es la advertencia de que estas saliendo de los 11 metros y luego bueno...– dijo algo nervioso Cross.

—Después el brazalete los arrastrará al uno al otro hasta que estén juntos de nuevo– término Yagari.

—¡Es imposible!– Kaname no creía que hubiera algo capaz de arrastrar literalmente a un vampiro.

—Y ¿por qué no te vas?– dijo Zero con malicia que conocía como funcionaban los brazaletes.

Kaname lo miro con una expresión indescifrable.

—No aceptó esto– dijo Kaname, —Retirenlos.

—No podemos– dijo Feder —Los Aros de Hades, se retiraran solos cuando sea cumplida su misión.

—¿Y como sabremos que eso pasa?– insistió el Sangre Pura.

—Las runas irán desapareciendo una a una– dijo Yagari.

Kaname se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la oficina.

—Bien pero no creo que algo como esto– mostró el brazalete —Me haga hacer algo que no quiero.

El castaño salio de la oficina no sin antes fruncir el ceño ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Zero.

Kaname, llego a la calle cuando sintió un ligero tirón en el brazo, se lo sujeto, dio un par de pasos más y fue entonces, sintió como si una garra invisible se incrustará en su brazo y lo arrastrará y por más esfuerzo que hizo no podía luchar contra eso que lo atraía irrefrenablemente hacia Zero.

El peliplata, estaba reclinado sobre la mesa de juntas cuando literalmente el vampiro le cayo encima.

Dejando a Zero derribado sobre la mesa y Kaname sobre él, en plena sala de juntas ante el asombro de todos.

Kaname miro a Zero, bajo suyo con un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Levantate, estúpido vampiro– gruño el chico de ojos amatista.

Kaname no lo hizo inmediatamente, pero al hacerlo noto como los brazaletes estaban fuertemente unidos el uno a otro haciendo imposible separar su brazo del de Zero.

—¿Por qué no...?– comenzó a decir el Sangre Pura.

—Estarán así unos minutos.– dijo Zero con fastidio —¡Ah! y gracias a ti nuestra distancia se a reducido a 10 metros.

—¿Qué?

—Así es Kaname,– dijo Cross —Cada vez que hagan que los Aros los arrastren estos se quedaran unidos uos minutos variablemente. y se reducirá el espacio, entre ustedes así que les recomiendo no separarse o de lo contrario terminaran así todo el tiempo.– dijo el cazador rubio como si nada.


	2. 2- Demgel

—¿Zero?– Feder miro al peliplata —¿No crees que Kuran debe saber quien eres?

Zero miro al castaño como evaluando si era digno de tal honor.

—No.

—Zero,– dijo Yagari —Iras con él a tus misiones.

Zero suspiro frustrado.

—¡Esta bien, demonios! ¿por qué son tan fastidiosos?

Zero se puso tras Kaname sacó su gabardina y su camisa ante la mirada atenta del vampiro, que trago duro al ver el perfecto cuerpo del cazador.

Luego lo sintió pegado a su cuerpo y como lo rodeo con sus brazos y el olor a lavanda lo dejó aturdido.

De pronto vio como un par de alas blancas cubrían su cuerpo y el del cazador era como un cálido capullo hecho de diamante, desde donde podía ver perfectamente a todos en la sala de reuniones.

—Esperó que Zero no mate a Kaname– dijo Cross —¿A dónde lo abra llevado?

—No lo se– se encogió de hombros Yagari —Es la primera vez que Zero se lleva a alguien más con él.

—¿No pueden vernos?– dijo Kaname bajito.

—Ni oírnos, ni tocarnos– dijo Zero al oído del castaño haciendo que este se estremezca.

Las alas se extendieron haciendo que ambos fueran visible de nuevo y Kaname miro con detenimiento al peliplata.

De pronto las alas se tornaron de un negro profundo como una noche vacía y los bordes de estas se volvieron afiladas, las manos del cazador se impregnaron de diminutas plumas negras y en sus dedos crearon largas y afiladas garras semejantes a espadas negras, las cuales el peliplata podía arrojar con suma precisión siendo remplazadas inmediatamente por otras.

—Es... increíble– dijo Kaname con diligencia. —¿Qué eres?

—Soy un un demgel– dijo Zero, encogiéndose de hombos con indiferencia.

—Zero y su hermano Ichiru, son híbridos– dijo Feder, —Hijos de un ángel y un demonio. Y a partir de mañana ambos ingresaran a la Academia Cross.

—¿Híbridos de ángel y demonio?– los miro intrigado Kaname.

—Vamos– dijo Zero —En el camino te cuento.

Kaname camino tras el peliplata, estaba intrigado por ese chico.

El castaño le indicó una limusina blanca y Zero enarcó una ceja.

—No pienso ir en eso– Zero siguió de largo hasta un auto deportivo negro. —Sube.

Kaname suspiro, no podía negarse no quería ser arrastrado tras un coche.

—Seiren,– dijo a la nada Kaname, en minutos una chica de cabello corto apareció frente al Sangre Pura haciendo una reverencia. —Te veré en la academia.

—Si, mi señor.– la vampiresa desapareció.

Habían avanzado un poco cuando el vampiro se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué Feder dijo que eres un híbrido?

—Eso soy– lo miro de reojo y continuó —Bueno, mi "madre" es un ángel y mi padre un demonio.

Aquello le asombro pero no dijo nada y esperó a que continuará.

—Creo que esperas que diga más... Pero realmente, no hay mucho más que decir.

—¿Por qué eres un cazador?– preguntó de pronto.

—Cuando nacimos mi hermano y yo no pudimos permanecer en el cielo, por no ser ángeles puros, ni en el infierno por que no eramos demonios,– en el rostro de Zero no había expresión alguna pero en sus ojos había tristeza. —Mi "madre" nos dejo al cuidado de los Kiryuu, una familia noble de cazadores y fue el único lugar al que pudimos pertenecer. Cuando los Kiryuu fueron asesinados por vampiros y demonios se nos asigno un guardián. Tenía a penas 8 años, cuando la mujer que creía mi madre murió defendiéndome, al parecer nuestra sangre es atractiva para tu raza y demonios.

Kaname permaneció en silencio, reflexionando en lo que el chico decía. Era lógico su odio, claro que había notado el olor delicioso que despedía y el deseo de beber de su sangre había pugnado en él. Pero tenía un buen autocontrol.

—¿Y los dejaron vivos?

—No exactamente. Mis padres aparecieron. Mi "madre" y "padre" verdaderos. Debo decir que fue algo increíble la manera como mi "madre" destrozo a esos animales. Realmente daba miedo, después de eso nos separaron a mi hermano y a mi.

—Eso fue algo cruel– dije al pensar en Zero siendo un niño pequeño que vio morir a su familia o la que él consideraba su familia y separado de su único hermano.

—Pero necesario.– le veía de reojo —Yagari se dedico a cuidarme y entrenarme. Ichiru se quedó con Cross.

—¿Y no lo veías?

—Al principio si. Después ya nos dio igual vernos o no.

—Ahora lo tendrás cerca de nuevo.

—Supongo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El trayecto fue silencioso, no por que el vampiro no quisiera preguntar mil cosas si no por que necesitaba asimilar lo que pasaba.

Zero le había contado casi todo a aquel vampiro, la verdad no fue incómodo como creyo que sería.

Claro que ahora no tenia más opción que estar con él.

Por desgracia estában unidos.

—Sabes que ahora debo cuidar tu espalda ¿no?– dijo de pronto el peliplata.

El vampiro le miro con el ceño fruncido y Zero tuvo que admitir que se veía adorable...

¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo mierdas que adorable?

Era un jodido chupasangre.

—¿A que te refieres?

¿En serio ese vampiro era idiota o qué?

—¿No sabes nada acerca de los aros?

—No. Pero supongo que debe haber un modo de quitárnoslos.

Zero suspiró frustrado, al parecer no tenia ni puta idea de lo que el imbécil de Feder había hecho.

—¡Suerte con eso!– dijo irónico —Alguien más poderoso que tú ya lo intento y no pudo hacer nada.

Zero sabía que no debía hablar de eso.

—¿Estas cosas ya habían sido usadas antes?

—Si– dijo secamente.

Por suerte ya habían llegado a la Academia.

—Vamos a los dormitorios de la luna. Debes dormir ahí, por obvias razones.

Ambos sabían que aquella convivencia no iba a ser nada fácil.

Zero lo odiaba y Kaname nunca pensó en estar unido de esa manera con un cazador hostil y amargado.

—Quiero ir con Cross– dijo Zero fríamente.

—¿Ahora?

—Si.

Kaname suspiro, pero era obvio que quería ver a su hermano y no lo culpaba, pero igual él deseaba ver a Yuuki.

—Esta bien, pero debemos organizarnos ya que estaremos unidos ambos tenemos una vida.

—Si, si, lo que quieras– dijo Zero dándole el lado sin prestar atención realmente.

Kaname lo guió a casa de Cross, de esta salió un joven idéntico a Zero que se arrojó a los brazos de este.

Aquello molesto a Kaname. Por alguna razón todos los que tocaban a Zero lo molestaban.

Recordó al cazador del parche y ahora este clon.

*Al fin.

Después de tantos años te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos, por fin me siento completo* pensó Ichiru mientras se embriagaba del olor de su amado hermano.

¡Zero!

¡Zero!

*Me preguntó si me necesitabas de la misma manera que yo.*

—¡Ichiru!

Su voz le hizo estremecer de felicidad.

Hasta que notó la otra presencia que contaminaba el aura de su hermano.

Se apartó de Zero y dejó expandir sus alas.

—¿Quien eres tú?

—Pequeño, hazme un favor y no lo mates– dijo Zero envvolviéndolo en sus cálidos brazos.

—¿Por qué?– dijo con un puchero.

Zero le mostró su muñeca y de pronto el cielo se torno negro empezando a caer rayos que incendiaban los árboles cercanos.

Zero, los detuvo y apagó el fuego con un solo movimiento de su mano.

—¿Se atrevieron?– dijo frustrado y sus ojos dorados volvieron a su color amatista.

—Si. Pero ahora él es intocable por así decirlo.– gruño Zero.

Debo decir que el vampiro desconcertó a Ichiru un poco, se veía asombrado por su poder, pero era como un asombro curioso, debería estar aterrado seria lo normal.

Pero... No.

Estaba fresco como la mañana.

—Así que ya te enteraste– dijo Cross como si nada.

—¿Están acaso dementes?

—No, esto es algo necesario para el bien de Zero.

—Zero, no es un niño– gritó molesto Ichiru.

—Ichiru, cálmate por favor– dijo Yagari.

—Yagari, han dejado a Zero vulnerable. ¿tienen acaso idea de lo que pasará si atacan y matan a ese vampiro?

Yagari, Cross y Kaname, miraron a los gemelos.

Zero se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano frustrado.

—Si ese vampiro es herido Zero también y si muere...– dijo Ichiru sombrío.

—¡Espera! En ese caso, si Zero es herido... O muere... También yo ¿no?

Yagari, Zero e Ichiru se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Esto es serio!– dijo Cross golpeando a Yagari.

—Zero, jamás. JAMÁS a sido herido– dijo Ichiru.

—Aunque– dijo Zero pensativo —Este vampiro, es más de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

Ichiru lo miro mal y Zero sonrió de lado. A su hermano no le agradaba el vampiro.

Pero por el momento no podían hacer nada más que cuidar de Kaname Kuran y sobre todo tratar de no matarse mutuamente.

Ambos eran por decirlo de algún modo enemigos naturales.

Entraron a la casa e Ichiru le contó lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo.

Zero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta.

Kuran tenia razón. No había sido justo que estuvieran separados.

Pero eso no volvería a pasar. Se iba a asegurar de eso y de que su hermanito se quedara cerca.

Después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro.


	3. 3- Decifrando Emociones

Para la desgracia de Zero, los dormitorios era extremadamente amplios. Así que tuvo que quedarse con Kuran en la misma habitación y si... en la misma maldita cama.

Como cazador estaba acostumbrado a dormir incluso a la intemperie.

Cosa que el fino señorito vampiro dudaba que hubiera hecho.

Cuando niños él e Ichiru vivian en una gran mansión, hasta que mataron a sus supuestos padres, claro que Dayra Kiryuu era para Zero su madre.

Murió protegiéndolo como a su hijo tanto a él como a Ichiru.

Desde ese entonces, vivió como cazador, Ichiru, no llevó una vida tan dura ya que Kaien Cross su tutor y guardián, siempre había preferido la comodidad, su tutor, por otro lado era más "práctico"

Sonrió al recordar las duras batallas, las escasas comidas y los fríos y duros suelos.

Gracias a eso era ahora un cazador de elite.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secándose el pelo, ya lo tenia más largo de lo habitual.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el largo al que estaba acostumbrado y su cabello se amoldo a sus deseos.

Ya había notado la mirada borgoña que lo miraba detenidamente.

—Una foto dura más Kuran.

—¡Disculpa! No es común tener a un ángel como compañero de habitación.

—Es demgel. Soy híbrido.

—¡Por favor! Con tu pinta y ese olor que tienes pasas por un ángel. Al menos la epítome de uno.

—Jajajaja– una carcajada escapo de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

¡Espera! Dijo ¿olor?

— Mmm ¿De qué olor hablas?

—Desde que llegaste a la Asociación de cazadores, te a acompañado un olor a lavanda, fresas silvestres y... lilas blancas– dijo oliendo más en su dirección.

Eso era bastante raro, sabía que su sangre atraía tanto a demonios como vampiros, pero hasta ahora Kuran no había hecho nada por atacarle y beber de él como otros.

También a Zero le descolocó el hecho de que el olor del vampiro le resultara tan agradable.

—¿Ichiru, huele igual que yo?

—Mmm, no lo sé, la verdad no lo note.– él pareció pensar un momento, —No, estoy seguro que no. No percibí ningún olor de él.

Sacó ropa de una maleta, nada del otro mundo.

Una playera sin manga, pantalones y botas negras, una chaqueta de piel.

—Toma– el híbrido le entregue a Kaname una cápsula con un líquido dorado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi sangre.

Lo vio abrir mucho los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—No me fió de ti. Con esto solo me aseguro de que no te descontroles y me ataques,– se encogió de hombros —Y para tu información, deberías estar agradecido, mi sangre, no la a tocado cualquier sanguijuela.

Kaname, abrió la cápsula y vertió el dorado líquido en una copa.

—Es dorada.

—La sangre divina de mi "madre". Pero cuando estoy en batalla, a veces se torna roja, más bien es complejo,– lo pensó —Depende de mis emociones supongo, también del poder que este usando.

Lo vio beberla, mientras relamía sus sensuales labios.

Espera. ¿sensuales? frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

Se tiró en la cama con la música a todo volumen en sus auriculares, apoyó su brazo cubriendo sus ojos y los cerró, paso como media hora cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

No se movió de su lugar.

Kaname, abrió la puerta y una vampiresa se arrojo a sus brazos, era pequeña delgada de castaños y largos cabellos.

No le podía ver el rostro no tenia ganas de conocer más chupasangre.

¡Vaya! La enana esa beso a Kuran.

Un sentimiento amargo se instalo en el pecho del demgel quería arrancarles la cabeza a ambos.

Bueno a Kuran no podía. No era suicida. Pero a esa pequeña rata...

¿Estaba molesto?

El cielo comenzó a cargarse de nubes de tormenta los truenos sonaban amenazantes.

El viento corría frío cargando pequeños remolinos que cada vez se tornaban más fuertes...

¡Si! ¡En definitiva! ¡estaba molesto!

¿Pero...? ¿Por qué...?

Suspirando y con pesadez Zero se puso de pie mientras la enana se apretujaba asustada entre los brazos del vampiro estúpido.

El peliplata se quitó la chaqueta y salió al balcón.

Dejo expandir sus hermosas alas y subió al cielo, sentir, el aire frío envolverle dejándose llevar.

Al sentir un tirón en el brazo, el maldito límite, pensó con ira. Debía volver, se había alejado demasiado de Kuran, lo podía ver en el balcón.

Suspiro y se acercó un poco más a el vampiro

Enseguida desapareció el dolor.

Despejó el cielo y bajó a tierra justo en el balcón frente a Kuran que lo miraba, se acuclilló frente al castaño, mirando a los ojos y sonrió.

—Tengo apetito.– dijo

—Vamos a comer– le contesto sonriendo de lado viéndose jodidamente sensual.

Pero al entrar la enana y otras 8 sanguijuelas se abalanzaron sobre Zero.

Iba a matarlos pero antes de que lo tocaran Kuran lo puso tras él, desplegando su aura, hizo que los nobles calleran de rodillas.

—Nadie, ninguno de ustedes va a tocarlo. Si lo hacen, los matare entendido.

—Si, Kaname– susurraron desde el piso.

Kaname sabía que probar la sangre de Zero era en muchos sentidos un error.

Lo veía de reojo, estaba dormido, cuando llegó Yuuki, se puso tenso cuando ella lo abrazo, por inercia miró hacia él.

—Kaname, mi amor.– trato de besarlo pero el castaño lo evito besando su frente.

—Hola Yuuki.

—Has tardado mucho en volver.– hizo un mohín.

Una tormenta comenzó a desatarse afuera y los relámpagos asustaron a Yuuki que se refugio entre los brazos del vampiro

Pero esa tormenta no era normal.

Era como la que creo el otro demgel.

Zero se puso de pie y se sacó la chaqueta.

Al verlo volar Kaname soltó a Yuuki y salió al balcón para verlo, tenia una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Por un segundo pensó que desaparecería para siempre de ahí, las nubes negras no le permitían verlo...

Sintipó un tirón en el brazo y agradeció tener ese brazalete, no podía irse.

No podía alejarse aunque quisiera.

Senri, Ruka, Rima, Kain, Takuma, María, Seiren y Aidou, entraron a la habitación podía sentir su presencia al lado de Yuuki.

Cuando vio a Zero de cuclillas frente a él aun tenía sus ojos dorados y el Sangre Pura se quedó embobado viéndolo, hasta que Zero rompió el silencio.

Tenía hambre, era como un niño pequeño y muy hermoso.

¿Hermoso?

Si lo era pero Kaname no podía tener ese tipo de ideas con respecto a ese ángel.

Tenía una linda prometida, dulce, tierna, muy bella, con quien me casaría en poco.

Zero; el solo era un deslumbrante ángel que me intrigaba eso era todo.

Era muy atractivo.

Pero era por su condición, de un hijo de ángel.

—¡Pero que demonios!– lo oyó exclamar.

En menos de un segundo Kuran lo había puesto trás de si mismo.

Todos los nobles, incluida Yuuki lo habían atacado.

Kaname Kuran habia amenazado con matar a todos los nobles Yuuki incluida.

Nadie podía tocarlo y no es que Zero necesitará su protección, pero... él necesitaba protegerlo.

Yuuki lo miraba con dolor y resentimiento.

El vampiro le tendió la mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

—¿Quien es él?– dijo ella con un susurro.

—Zero Kiryuu, Kiryuu ella es Yuuki Kuran mi hermana y prometida– la miró con ternura el Sangre Pura.

Kiryuu sólo estaba ahí parado frente a los vampiros mirándolos a la defensiva.

—Yuuki, él es... Digamos que estará con nosotros por un tiempo. Es un cazador y esperó que esta escena no se vuelva a repetir. Nuestros lazos con los cazadores dependen de esto. Así que espero que Kiryuu sea tratado con el respeto que amerita su rango.

—Si, Kaname.

—Vamos con Cross– dijo Zero caminando como si nada —Me muero de hambre.

—Espera Kiryuu, tengo que hablar con Yuuki.

—Llevátela.

—Kiryuu...

Zero camino y se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Vamos?

Suspiró dejando a Yuuki y siguiendo a Zero.

 ** _Casa_** **de** **Cross:**

—Tardaste mucho, Zero.

—Mmm– se encogió de hombros. —Tengo hambre.

Cross sirvió exorbitantes cantidades de comida.

—Zero,– dijo Ichiru —¿Desde cuando no te "alimentas"?

Zero se sonrojo.

Kaname lo miro se veía realmente lindo.

—Hace casi 6 meses que no lo hace– dijo Yagari.

—Por eso tienes tanto apetito,– dijo Ichiru, poniéndose de pie, puso su palma en el piso y de pronto apareció un joven rubio de ojos dorados.

—Amo.– dijo el muchacho y miro a Zero. —Amo Zero.

Sonrió con lujuria Ichiru.

—Necesito que alimentes a Zero. Llevalo a mi habitación.

El peliplata no dijo nada pero siguió a el rubio, Kaname se puso rígido, al ver como el chico besaba a Zero y entraban a la habitación.

—¿Puedo saber que esta pasando?– dijo seco Kaname.

—Somos mitad demonio– dijo Ichiru, —Draco, alimenta nuestra esencia demoniaca.

—¿Y como exactamente, "alimenta" dicha esencia?– dijo el vampiro.

—Mmm pues con sexo– dijo Ichiru encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué?– Kaname apretó los puños.

—Los demonios se alimentan mediante la lujuria– dijo Cross bebiendo café.

—Zero a soportado mucho sin invocar a Draco– dijo Yagari.

—Mi hermano es un cabezota, aun en cuestiones de lujuria, sabe que lo necesita pero se resiste cuanto puede.

Kaname, estaba muy atento a cualquier ruido proveniente de la habitación.


End file.
